What To Say To Taking Chances
by shaunalease1
Summary: My first one-shot D/H story. They had been lovers for years and want to take their relationship to the next level. Pretty self explanatory but with a rewarding scene in the end :P


**What You Say To Taking Chances**

**Author's Note: **This is my first Draco/Harry one-shot fan fiction story and my second ever fan fiction story. I hope you all like it and reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: **Some material may be unsuitable for teens.

The last time they had a moment free from their hectic work lives seemed like ages ago. The two lovers were living in the same apartment but they barely saw each other. Harry and Draco conferred in the beginning of the week to find time out of their busy schedules to set up a romantic date. Draco was the romantic one, so Harry left it to him with the task for setting up their evening. He had no idea what he wanted to plan out for the two of them so one morning before heading off to work he pondered what their evening would consist of. Harry had already left work and Draco was sitting at the dining table waiting for his breakfast to finish cooking. He felt like having toast and it was cooking in the toaster oven as Draco sat at the table with his hands wrung together. He knew he wanted it to be special seeing as they hardly ever got time to just enjoy each others company. He racked his brain with things that he knew Harry loved to do. Harry loved to play quid ditch, as did he, but a match between the two of them couldn't be considered romantic. Harry also loved growing fruits and exotic plants in their greenhouse that he had built attached to their guest house. They lived in a big estate, not as big as the Malfoy manor, but it was their own and they were content with it. It had a big yard and it had enchanted fences surrounding it. Even though the war was over, there were still former death eaters trying to get in including Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. He hated his father with a vengeance even more so than his father hated Harry. The hate didn't stem from Harry being opposed to the Dark Lord however, but it stemmed from their forbidden relationship. Lucius threatened Draco with disownment if Draco continued what his father called, "a despicable tryst". His whole life, Draco had to live up to what his father considered to be top of the line pure blood. He never seemed to measure up to his father's standards no matter how hard he tried. Draco was brought back into reality when he smelled something burning and he looked up to see black smoke billowing out from within the toaster oven.

"Fuck," Draco cursed aloud and he got up and ran over to the toaster to put out the small fire that had begun. He muttered under his breath the incantation for putting out fires, "Incandescio." The fire went out as quickly as it was procured and Draco slumped his arm on the counter and sighed with relief. It shouldn't be this hard to plan something for Harry, they had been together for several years after all. Ever since they first laid eyes on each other in the Astronomy tower when they were seventeen and still students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they were smitten with each other. After that moment they were inseparable in spite of the fact they belonged to two different houses. Harry belonging to Gryffindor and Draco belonging to Slytherin. Draco decided to scrap his idea of having toast and he called in sick to work. He needed to focus on that night's events or else he would have to stand to see the disappointed look on his lover's face. Draco couldn't have that. It would break his heart. And Harry _was_ his heart so he was determined not to let it get broken.

Draco sat still in the quiet of their home when suddenly an idea came to mind. He didn't even dwell on the details but he quickly apparated into Diagon Alley. He was walking towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but he was startled by the fact that a new enchanted jewelry store had just opened adjacent to the Weasley's joke shop. Draco had originally inteded to go into Diagon alley to get Harry a new broom as he did remember Harry's admiration for each new broom edition when it was released. Harry would stand in front of the window for hours staring at the newest brooms. But seeing the jewelry shop, Draco changed directions and walked into it not completely sure about what he was going to do. As soon as he entered Jackson's Jewelry Emporium, he knew what he was doing there and all of his frustrations with being unable to plan out their evening went away. He knew what he had to do and he made his way up to the counter. He looked around for several minutes before finding something that he knew Harry would be in awe of so he gave the store owner the galleons and exited holding a small bag. He didn't want Harry to find it once he got home from work, so he hid it underneath their bed. Harry got home a little later than usual and Draco had a meal prepared for the two of them. Draco hadn't gotten to eat breakfast after the burning toast fiasco so he made up for it with the overabundance of food taking up most of the room on the dining table.

Harry walked into the kitchen with the inability to withstand the intoxicating aroma of food that was cooking. "Oh my goodness, what is that smell? It smells heavenly!" Harry declared as he put is jacket on the couch and he removed his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his burgundy shirt.

"You'll have to come in and see," Draco responded excitedly.

Harry walked into the dining room to find it all set up and realized that he had totally forgotten that tonight was supposed to be dedicated to the two of them. Harry walked up to Draco who kissed him eagerly and Draco pulled out the chair for his partner to sit down in. Draco pushed it in once Harry sat down and he took a seat across from him. Harry looked up into his eyes and Draco's heart melted all over again just as it did every time he got to glance into the wonderful eyes of his Gryffindor. Harry smiled at Draco and reached across the table to touch the top of Draco's hand. Draco picked up Harry's hand and pressed it to his lips. He gave his hand a gentle kiss and then Harry withdrew it to start eating.

"This is just delicious, honey," Harry said feeling satisfied.

"Thank you, wait until you see what I have in store for dessert," Draco winked.

Harry couldn't possibly know what Draco meant by that and he told himself to merely stop trying to analyze it because he knew that once Draco had something in store for him, nothing he could think of would even be close. He had complete trust in his partner, which is why their relationship had lasted so long. He couldn't think of anything else he wanted more than what he already had.

Harry helped Draco do the dishes and once they were done the essence of the food still remained but the kitchen and dining rooms remained spotless as if food had never graced their presences. Draco whispered to Harry that he wanted to show him something in the bedroom. Harry smiled up at Draco and his heart was beating rapidly. He couldn't be kept in suspense much longer or he was going to explode.

"Close your eyes," Draco commanded Harry. Draco muttered a spell that Harry could not overhear but as soon as his glasses became fogged up he figured out that it was a masking charm that Draco had performed. Harry couldn't see anyways, but he closed his eyes to make the situation seem more magical. Draco led him into their bedroom and stopped. Harry didn't hear Draco next to him anymore and he turned to walk forward but was blocked by something.

"Careful, Harry. You don't want to knock me over, do you?" Draco replied seductively.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned and arched is eyebrow in confusion.

Draco didn't respond but the fogginess faded from his glasses and he looked down to find his partner down on one knee.

"I have a surprise for you," Draco looked up at Harry affectionately.

Surprise didn't begin to cover it, Harry thought to himself. He was so confused and nervous at the same time.

Draco had nothing in his hands at the time, but a few seconds later a small box appeared. "I need to ask you something, Harry."

Harry nodded and beckoned his lover to continue, "Our life together has been amazing and more than perfect. But I realized that we weren't official. In our hearts definitely but not on paper. I know it's just paper, but it would be legally recognized and I want our family to be complete and acknowledged as more than a domestic partnership. I loved you since the moment I saw your tear-stricken face in the astronomy tower. I couldn't help myself and from that moment on I was completely taken with you," Draco spoke to Harry genuinely. Nothing he was saying was planned beforehand nor scripted, Harry discovered. He could tell this by the tone in Draco's voice and Harry was beyond enthused.

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes and he continued to take Harry's breath away with his words. Draco revealed what was inside the box and Harry gasped. Inside were the most lovely rings Harry had ever laid eyes on and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. But he looked up from the rings into his lovers eyes and never had he felt more enamored with Draco. "I love you more than anything in this world and I never want to live a second without you in my life and I know I will never have to. Harry James Potter, will you be my husband?" Draco smiled widely.

"Of course, Draco. Of course I will marry you!" Harry blurted out quickly. He didn't need any time to think about his response. His emotions and his love just broke free and expressed themselves.

Draco took Harry's hand in his and slid the ring onto his ebony-haired beauty's finger. Harry took the remaining ring from within the box and slipped it on his fiance's finger as well. Draco got up off the floor and embraced Harry in what seemed to be the biggest hug he had ever received. They broke free and looked into each others eyes and saw their everlasting love and their futures together. They kissed each other as if there was no tomorrow and Draco pulled Harry into the bedroom. They slowly took off each others clothes and they marveled in the beauty of each others bodies. This newly acquired engagement led them to see each other in a different way as if they had never seen each other before this night. Their relationship had entered into new territory and when they made love to each other they felt like they had made love for the first time except without all of that first-time awkwardness. Draco slowly and gently thrusted his hard and pleasured cock into his fiance and Harry moaned out his name. Harry clawed his nails into Draco's back and Draco moaned intensely. Draco reached Harry's pleasure center and again and again until he could feel he was about to climax. They both came at the same time and it felt so good. It felt better than it had ever felt before. Covered in sweat and cum, Draco laid down behind Harry and spooned him. Draco muttered a cleaning spell and all their sweat and cum had disappeared. Their bodies fit perfectly together, Draco thought to himself as he admired the flawlessness of Harry's flesh. With this last thought they fell asleep in each other's arms and nothing would be the same again.


End file.
